


Link Eats Pussy Like It's His Last Meal

by pepsiroki



Series: Drew's Smutty Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, is having a southern drawl a kink, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiroki/pseuds/pepsiroki
Summary: title says it all. Link eating some pussy.





	Link Eats Pussy Like It's His Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

> please don't ever show this to rhett and link. i would kill myself.
> 
> link neal belongs to himself  
> plotline and 'reader' belong to me.

   You had heard the taller make all sorts of noises before. Grunts of frustration whenever Rhett beat him in any of the games they played on the show, whines of annoyance for the same reason, laughs of pure joy, but this was the first you’ve heard him make any of those noises for a different reason.

  Your hands wound deep into his salt and pepper hair, watching those electric blue eyes as they travelled lower and lower. His lips kissed along your hip bone, tasting the cream of your skin mixed with the salt of sweat, then down along your thigh. You watched as his cheek pressed into your thigh, as he watched how you dripped and keened for him.

   “Look at you, pretty girl,” His southern drawl drove you wild, causing you to cry out and roll your hips, looking for any kind of friction, “You got this wet just from sucking Daddy’s dick, didn’t you? Have you been a bad girl?” His dom tone drove you crazy, but the fact that he bit into the soft of your thigh caused you to keen again.

   “Yes, Daddy! I’ve been the worst girl!” You almost yelled out, and a sob nearly tore itself from you as he kitten licked across your clit. You were so pent up from him being in Europe for nearly a month, and you had a specific rule of not being allowed to play with yourself while Daddy was away. 

   “You’re such a bad girl, baby. You drive Daddy so crazy; You make Daddy play with himself in his hotel room when you send him pictures,” Link’s lips sucked deep purple bruises into your thighs and hipbone, “You make Daddy want to ravage you and make it to where you can’t walk.” 

   “God, please!” You sobbed out, your body feeling taut and light. 

   “No, baby, the name’s Daddy.” He hissed and his lips kissed you right where you needed it. You nearly screamed as his tongue entered you easily, drinking up all your slick like it was the water in an oasis. Your hand came to your mouth, muffling the moans that spilled out of you. Your hand came to your breast, tweaking your nipple. You knew you couldn’t last long, as you already felt the pit of heat starting up.  

   You nearly screamed his name when he lifted your legs up on his shoulders and started licking and sucking your clit harder than he had. His eyes met yours and you felt the wave start to crest.

   “Go ahead, come for Daddy.” Was all he growled, and you felt the wave break. Your orgasm hit you hard and left you screaming and calling his name like it was the prayer you recited on Sunday. 

 His lips left you and you tried to catch your breath, your chest heaving,  but his voice stopped you and stole you of any breath you could ever think to take.

   “What makes you think we’re done here, babygirl? I’m gonna make Daddy’s name the only thing you know.”


End file.
